Eat You Up
by TwilightObsessed11
Summary: Edward Cullen,the Forks high school man whore. Bella Swan,the Phoenix high school whore. What happens when Bella has to move to the small town of Forks? What happens when these two people meet? Rated M for a reason! Language&Lemons! Oneshot!


**Okay so I know this is not _Locked In Love_, but I promise you a new chapter of that will be out this weekend.**  
**This story just came out of no where. Hey, I was bored. Can you blame me? LOL! Anyways this is something A LOT different, and very much rated M.**  
**Well I warned, and the rest is on you! Haha Just Kidding.**

***I Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

**~Edward**

Another day, more time of my life being wasted in this hell hole.

God I hate it here.

I cant seem to get my grades higher than a C, so what's the point of me being here?

The girls are annoying too. Especially the same dumb sluts that I've fucked, and gotten blow jobs from. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Irina, Kate… God they can be hot, but the are the dumbest fucks ever and I'm bored of them. There all I ever had since sophomore year. Don't like relationships. Had one when I was a freshman, but damn the girls are just so… clingy and complicated.

And to make things feel better, I'm a Junior.

But too make them feel worse is I'm a Junior who just started school 2 fucking weeks ago and already wants to shoot himself.

**OoOoOo**

**~Bella**

Damn my mother for making me move to the fucking small town my dad lives. Damn Phil for having to travel!

I used to come here for my summers, but I haven't been in Forks for 5 years.

Now I'm back, but this time I'm staying here till I finish high school. And when I finish school, I'm getting the hell out of here and head for California where there is a beach and guys.

Did I mention I'm a whore?

Yup. The first time i had sex was when I was a sophomore and thought it was addictive.

Only have had two relationships, but I think there too much work so they ended quickly.

So I was known as one of the high school whores in phoenix.

Guys were really upset that I was leaving… Oh well. Here is some fresh meat…

If I can find any in this fucking small ass town.

Well, I'll see tomorrow in school.

**OoOoOo**

Charlie woke me up in the morning, telling me to get ready and he was leaving.

Still tired and not wanting to get out of bed, I had to get up to look for something to wear.

I should made a good impression, especially for the guys, so I wore my really tight skinny jeans that hugged my curves, because in this small town it was too cold for my mini skirts, so that will have to wait for those magical sunny days.

As for my shirt I wore my tight aqua blue V-neck long sleeve shirt that gave a nice view of my boobs.

I had to say, getting my period at a young age and taking the birth control pill gave a big push to my hormones, so I had good sized boobs…

My hair was at its good days. Long and wavy, so I left it like that. And I put on my medium sized hoop earrings. As for my shoes, I wore my white flats because they looked good with the shirt.

I don't do much to my face. Just some mascara to make my lashes long and thicker, little bit of eyeliner, tiny bit of blush and some lip gloss.

Done.

This drove the guys in Phoenix crazy, except I could actually wear mini skirts and shorts. I wonder how the guys will react here? Maybe I can get a welcome fuck. It's been a while.

I grabbed my black backpack and headed out, happy Charlie got me a decent car. A black Honda Civic.

I threw my backpack in the passengers seat, turned on the car and headed to school.

**OoOoOo**

**~Edward**

I got to school a couple minutes before the bell, but when I got there, the only thing the school was talking about, was about the new girl.

Bella Swan.

Supposedly Smoking hot, some guys already planning to get at her at lunch.

So we have a new girl. Huh.

A new fuck.

Finally!

**OoOoOo**

**~Bella**

Just as I wanted, all the guys could not take there eyes off me.

They weren't all bad looking though, but I've seen better.

Of course I did get the glares, but I wanna see a bitch come to me.

Only some guys have had the guts to some to me.

Mike, Eric, Tyler, and a couple others. Not really attractive, but I guess they'll do.

At lunch they sat me with them. Some guys tried convincing me to walk with them somewhere, but I thought it was a little too early for sex. Maybe later on after school.

Mike and Eric walked me to biology since we had the class together.

I got in, gave the teacher my paper as usual and he gave me a seat in one of the lab tables in the back and told me my partner was Edward Cullen.

Gosh the name sounds like one of those names you only hear from good boys. No lab table fun unfortunately. And were in the back too!

Except I was proven oh so wrong.

Walking in came Edward Cullen

_**Dayyyyyyyumm! There's a treat!**_

He is probably one of the sexiest men I have seen in my life.

Just looking at him made my entire body go crazy!

He looks so tasty… I could eat this sexy beast alive!

Suddenly the song Eat you up from Boa came into my head…

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain  
I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
(Woah) I'll eat you up (Woah)  
So yum yum (Woah)  
Can't get enough (Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive  
__I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up (Woah)  
I'll eat you up (Woah)  
So yum yum (Woah)  
Can't get enough (Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love  
__(oooh woah) I'll eat you up  
(Woah) I'll eat you up  
(Woah) So yum yum  
(Woah) Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love_

_I wanna take you to my room(I'll eat you up)  
Wanna take you to my room(I'll eat you up)_

Damn I so want to eat this peace of meat.

**~Edward**

As I finished getting a blow job from Tanya, I left her behind the building spitting out what came out of me and walked to my next class.

Biology.

I hate this class so much. Especially that Mr. Banner.

As I walked in, I did not expect what I saw.

It was the new girl. Bella Swan.

And shit she is HOT. The guys did not exaggerate about this one like they normally did. In fact, they missed a LOT of detail.

I walked to the table trying to keep calm and not lose myself, and I got the best view of her tits. They were basically screaming for me! Big, nice and round…

Damn that blow job i just got a couple minutes ago was worth nothing, because I was instantly hard again.

**OoOoOo**

**~Bella**

As Edward came walking to the table, I caught him having some sight seeing my boobs.

Bingo.

He put his stuff down and took his seat turning his face to look at me.

"So you're the new girl huh?" he said smirking and began checking me out, obviously not caring I knew.

So I decided to give him a show.

I leaned forward toward him, making sure he could see my boobs better.

"Yep, Bella." I said

"I've heard." He said looking directly at my boobs. "I'm Edward." he said not taking his eyes away.

Well I better get something good out of him

"Yeah, teacher told me." I said giggling.

"Alright class, today I will be going table by table assigning the science projects, and after that you will begin by getting settled with your partner and start some research." The teacher said.

"So I guess were partners." I said "You want to start working on it today after school?" I said hoping he would say yes and maybe I could get my after school fuck from him.

"Sure… My place? Parents are out of town…" He said.

_YES!_

"Sure I'll follow you home, Charlie wont be getting home till late so I'll probably be home before him anyways..

"Ok.." he said but his eyes were roaming all over my body…

"Bella, Edward. You have the Human Body." Mr. Banner said as he walked away to the next table

"Human body… Sounds interesting." I said.

Edward chuckled, and smirked at me.

I couldn't help but notice he had toned arms.

"You work out?" I said as I grabbed a hold of his arm, rubbing my hand up and down.

Oh hell it feels good!

Wonder how other parts feel… like that growing penis right in front of me.

"Yeah, I work out." he said trying to muffle a small groan, but I still heard it. "You exercise? Got some nice legs there…" Edward said placing a hand on my leg and rubbing my leg.

Ohhhhhhhhhh God….

"Yeah, you can say that." I said

He chuckled and removed his hand.

Nooooooo…

Our time went by pretty fast because the next thing I knew, the bell rang and we were packing our things.

Damn.

I got up and put my backpack on my shoulder and began to head out, when I got stopped.

Edward put a hand on my ass and pulled me close, that I could feel his hard… buddy and he whispered in my ear.

"See you in the parking lot Bella." He said chuckling and leaving me there, breathless.

Damn him!

It took me a couple seconds to recover, but when I did I walked to my next class.

**OoOoOo**

As I got out of gym, I walked into the parking lot and went next to my car where I threw my backpack in and turned it on. But I stood outside of it waiting for Edward.

I didn't even care that the guys were looking at me at the moment, wanting me.

I wanted Edward.

All the things I want to do to him…

My thoughts were interrupted when a car honked at me.

It was Edward in his Mustang.

"Lets go Bella." He said chuckling and began driving.

I got in my car and began following him home.

We finally arrived to a big house…

But I could care less… I just want him, and a bed.

I parked the car next to him and got out, bringing my backpack, but I knew we wouldn't be doing any school work, but I didn't want to make it too obvious.

We walked in taking off our shoes at the entrance, and we went to the kitchen where he offered me a water bottle, so he got two water bottles and then he began leading me up stairs.

Yes we would definitely be needing water.

I could hear him chuckle as we climbed the stairs. Huh wonder why…

We finally made it to the third floor, where his room was, nice.

He opened the door and the room was big. His room was two times bigger than mine. And a pretty decent size bed. Lots of room for rolling around there.

I also noticed he had a lot of CD's and a Guitar.

"You like music?" I asked.

"Yup." he said popping the 'p' "I play the guitar too."

God I swear that made him hotter.

"Cool" I said and went to sit on his bed, crossing my legs and leaning back, also making sure my boobs were nice and out.

He stared at me. But calmly, like if nothing happened, he went to put the water bottles and his backpack down.

I turned my head and was looking at his t.v and the next thing I knew I was attacked, and he was hovering me.

The room was suddenly too hot. And I was breathing pretty hard.

"Trying to play games with me? Silly girl that's a very dangerous thing…" Edward said and he lowered his head to my neck were he started placing open mouthed kisses.

I moaned, but I like taking control too, and he didn't expect what happened next.

With some strength I flipped us over and I was straddling him. I began grinding my self on top of his very hard member.

"I like danger…" I said whispering in his ear. And moving my lips to his neck and began sucking on it.

He let out a pretty loud groan and then I felt his hands grab my waist and he brought me up to his lips.

It was a fierce, heated, passionate kiss. I have NEVER felt a kiss like this.

I felt his hands go under my shirt and slowly go up to my breast where he went under my bra. My moan came out muffled because I was kissing him.

I was running out of breath so I pulled my lips away, but when I moved away, my shirt was pulled off and then Edward unclipped my bra and went straight to my breast.

Damn he was fast, but it was amazing!

I moaned as he sucked my breasts… oh my gosh he was…ugh, no word!

I made my hands roam to the end of his shirt as I pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere in his room.

Oh my gosh he had an amazing body. Nice toned six pack… The most I have ever seen was a two pack.

This man was a god!

He returned to my breast, and I continued my journey to his pants…

I unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled with full speed revealing his black boxers, with a giant bulge. He shook his pants off, but then he removed my jeans,revealing me to my black thong.

He groaned at the sight of it and he caressed my pussy.

I then pulled down his boxers and his, long… big… wood sprung out.

Wow… I have never had that size before…

I began kissing down his chest till I made it to his penis where I licked the tip of it getting a taste.

And it was gooooood.

I wrapped my mouth at the tip then slowly made my way down.

I couldn't take ALL of him, but most of it. The rest left over I grabbed with my hand and began going up and down on his length.

He groaned loudly, and he threaded his fingers in my hair and helped me move a little faster.

"Almost ther- Fuck!" He groaned.

And then he came in my mouth.

I never swallowed, but he was an exception because he tasted delicious!

I sucked every little thing he let out. He was breathing heavily, but he quickly brought me to his lips.

"God I taste amazing on you…" he said "You do that to all the guys?" he asked

"No.." I said grinding myself into him "I normally spit, but thought you could be my first to swallow."

He groaned. "God you amazing" and then he flipped us so that he was on top of me, and began kissing down from my breast to my stomach to my belly button.

Then he pulled my thong off throwing it somewhere too.

He continued to kiss lower, and slipped two fingers in between my folds..

Oh my gosh..

No other man has ever done that to me.

All of a sudden I got the thought, that I shouldn't call them men because they have never had the guts to do this to me.

If I thought it couldn't get better, I was wrong. His head lowered down there and he slipped his tongue in.

I moaned a pretty loud moan and began to breath heavily.

It felt amazing! His tongue did wonders!

"Edward! I'm- shit!" I said after a couple minutes and then I came into his mouth.

All the juices that came out of me, he sucked.

"wow." I said quite breathless.

"Never got eaten?" he asked chuckling kissing his was back up

"Oh god no…" I said

"Well those boys must be dumb fucks because you taste amazing…" He said and kissed me.

But I needed him inside me.

I pulled my lips away from his. "Edward… I need you inside me…"

He groaned and was getting up to get what I imagined. But I quickly pulled him back.

"I'm on the pill."

He groaned again and without another second to waste, he positioned himself at my entrance and slid all the way in. I was pretty tight since it has been a while that I've had sex, and he was big.

We both moaned at how good it felt.

And he fit just perfectly, like if our bodies were meant to connect.

No boy has ever fit in me like that.

He began thrusting in and out slowly but then sped it up.

"Faster! Harder!" I moaned, and he did as I said.

I wanted to take some lead so I quickly flipped us and started riding him.

"Bella!" He moaned

He got a hold of my ass tightly and helped me to go faster and harder.

"Edward! I'm going to…" I said unable to finish.

Again he flipped us to where he was on top again thrusting quickly, and deeply.

"Come with me Bella" he said.

We both let out loud groans and released at the same time.

He collapsed on me, but holding himself up with his arms, both of us trying to calm, our loud, erratic, heavy breathing.

After a while he pulled out of me, but brought me closer to him and wrapped the blankets around us.

"That was…" Edward started

"amazing, mind-blowing, indescribable…" I said.

He chuckled "Exactly" and then he brought me up for a deep kiss, our tongues massaging each other.

I pulled away and giggled, "you are the most experienced guy I have ever fucked."

"Really? So how many times have you had sex?" he asked surprise in his voice

"Well I was known as the school whore of phoenix. Parents never found out though." I told him

"Huh." He said and then kissed me another deep kiss that _should_ be illegal and pulled away, but his lips still lingered on mine and he talked.

"Well I want to make sure that from here on out you are only mine. No other man can have you besides me."

He moved his hand to my pussy and grabbed it in his hand. "This-" He said massaging it. "Will now be mine." He then moved his hand away from my pussy and moved all over my body. From my ass, to my hips, to my stomach to my breasts. "This will all be mine from now on." He said possessively. It was hot I should add.

I giggled. "Oh really? Sorry but I'm not good with relationships."

"Well neither am I, but right now I don't give a fuck. You are mine now." He growled

"Sexy." I purred in his ear "But alright, I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

"Sounds awesome, baby" He said taking over my lips

And we were at it another round.

Didn't think I could actually like Forks. But now, I'm happy I had to move here.

Because then I would have never met this sexy man.

**OoOoOo**

**~Edward**

God sex with Bella is addictive. And like she says… "Indescribable."

Its been five months since we got together, and we cant get enough of each other.

The way I feel in Bella is something I have never felt before. So tight and wet around me. I don't know how many guys she's been with, and neither do I want to find out because I will go to phoenix and kill every one of them.

The night after we first had sex and when she left I, immediately wanted her back.

The next day at school, we both met in the parking lot where I met up with her at her car. She got out laughing at me, but I grabbed her from her hip and pulled her close and walked in to the school.

Yeah we got our shockers, got some glares, and a lot of gossip.

Lots of "what a whore" or "She just got here yesterday" and "Cullen's a pig" but we laughed and shrugged it off.

Tanya, Jessica, and others went up to Bella some days, but left embarrassed or pissed because Bella would really give it to them.

My girl is sexy.

Never thought I would say those words, but here I am, with_ my girl_.

Sure there are those fights and arguments, and both of us would get possessive of each other, but we manage to fix it and get back on track.

The first time we said "I Love you" to each other was quite weird. We were lying in bed after messing around, not sex though, and we were… cuddling. Something I never did before Bella came. But out of the blue… I told her that I loved her. I tensed up at my words because I had never said them in my life except to my family. I felt her tense up to but then loosen up and then moved her head to look at me. She smiled lightly at me and said I love you back to me. We laid there, looking at each other, smiling. And that was the first time Bella and I made love.

Also later on during the year we got four more students.

Emmett McCarthy, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock.

And not long after Emmett got with Rosalie, and Jasper got with Alice.

Bella and I got along great with them. They are our only and closest friends.

Never thought I would actually like this place, but I was proven wrong.

All thanks to my hot, sexy, amazing, indescribable, girlfriend:

Bella.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Haha I know its out of the blues and different, like i said, i was bored and wanted to try something new.**

**Anyways I'll be back during the weekend to for _Locked In Love_.**

**See you soon!**

**-Chanelle **


End file.
